bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Society New World Branch
Soul Society New World Branch (尸魂界・新世界梢局 (ソウル・ソサエティ・ ニュー・ワールド・ブランチ), Sōru Sosaeti Nyū Wārudo Buranchi; ; Japanese for "Dead Spirit World New World Office") is a spiritual dimension that manages the flow of souls. The New World Branch of the Soul Society exists as a spiritual counterpart to the Western hemisphere and the Americas. Similar to its eastern and northern counterparts, it exists as a separate dimensional entity, rather than linked to a specific location like the Western Branch. It further differentiates itself from its counterparts in that it is far more focused on combating Monsters rather than dealing with either Dragons or Giants. This is where Riders and most Souls dwell before being reincarnated into the Human World. Overview While Janie DeSoto initially describes Soul Society as something of a paradise, where nine out of ten times it is better than the living world and hunger is never a problem, Soul Society is far from sublime. In fact, aside from the slowed aging and aforementioned lack of hunger, life there is much like that in the living world. Despite this fact, most inhabitants still refer to Soul Society as “'Heaven'” (天国 (ヘブン), Hebun; Japanese for “''Heavenly Nation''"). Most of Soul Society is separated by the massive river simply called The Divide (大両断川 (ザ・ディバーイド), Za Dibāido; Japanese for “''Great Bisection River''”). In the “center” of Soul Society, the river parts and reforms, making way for a large island named Roanoke Island '(失われた魂島 (ロアノックしま), ''Roanokku Shima; ''Japanese for. “''Lost Soul Island”), where the capital sits. ' ' The largest portion of Soul Society, where the Souls reside, is called “'''the Gardens” (桃源郷 (ザ・ガーデンズ), Za Gādenzu; ''Japanese for “''Region of Peach Tree Origin” / “''Eden, Arcady, Shangri-La''”). More specifically, due to the Divide, the Gardens are separated into the Northern Gardens (北方の桃源郷 (ほくほうのガーデンズ), hokuhō no gādenzu; Japanese for “''Northern Eden''”) and the Southern Gardens (南方の桃源郷 (なんぽうのガーデンズ), nanpō no gādenzu; Japanese for “''Southern Eden''”).'' In the center, on Roanoke Island, is the capital, the city of '''Empyrean' (瀞霊京特別区 (エンピーリアン), Enpīrian; ''Japanese for “''Capital District of Pure Souls”). The mode of life here closely resembles that of 1800s, “wild west,” North America. There also exists the Seven Cities of Gold (七つ黄金時代分営、''Nanatsu Ōgon Jidai Bun’ei, Japanese for ''“Seven Golden Age Outposts”) ''which are “colony” installments of Empyrean’s power established throughout the incompressible vastness of Soul Society. These cities are seen as extensions of Empyrean itself. The Human World regions of the Western Hemisphere and Soul Society New World Branch are parallel to each other and are two sides of the same coin. Families separated by death are rarely reunited in the Soul Society unless they arrive in Soul Society together. People live nestled together like a family of strangers. One never gets hungry (if she or he doesn't have spiritual powers) and aging is slowed to a great extent, with lifespans of a thousand or more years not being unheard of, though such ages are limited to Riders or other Soul Society dwellers with high spiritual power. Children can be born as they are in the Human World. People can also be killed as regular Humans are, though they are capable of surviving wounds that would normally be considered fatal. A soul that dies in Soul Society is reincarnated on Earth as a new Human with no past memories. Just as on Earth and in other Soul Societies, there is social stratification. The Souls in the Gardens, usually dead Human souls, are considered by some “New Souls” (若い魂魄, ''wakai konpaku; Japanese for “young souls”), while the Soul Society-born, stronger Souls of Empyrean are considered by some “Old Souls” (翁魂魄, ō-konpaku; Japanese for. “''venerable gentleman souls''”). Access Government Military Peacekeepers Secret Service Category:Locations